Twins of The Winter Soldier
by Isabella Blackwood 12
Summary: This is the story about twin daughters of the Winter Soldier and Natasha Romanov. Their story started when they were first born and raised in the Avengers tower. Their uncle tells them stories about their father when they were young? Will they meet their father or will Rebecca Barnes look for him when she knew that he has been watching over her and her twin sister Avah?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers: I don't own marvel, I just own my twin oc's. Hope you enjoy this amazing fanfic :)**_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

You're probably wondering WTF! right about now. The winter soldier never had kids with anyone. This will change your mind on a lot of this.

It all started when Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov was with Hydra, She was working with them as their best assassins. They asked her to go on a mission with the Winter Soldier. She knew who the winter soldier is and knew that the Hydra people don't want anyone knowing about the Winter soldiers back story. So on the mission they went. They shared a tender moment in a hotel room, while on a mission.

One day after the mission, they got brain washed. Natasha finally escaped from Hydra and went to work for shield. She told them about Hydra and their secret weapon that Shield didn't know about. Months went by and she knew that Hydra wanted her Killed by the winter soldier but that didn't happen. Soon, Natasha went on a mission in Russia when she got the call about Barton aka Hawkeye. She went to get Bruce Banner and bring him to where Shield was.

She told Nick that she had to be somewhere for a bit and that she would be right back and he agreed. Natasha soon met up with the winter soldier aka James "Bucky" Barnes. She did her best to keep him there till then. They had another tender moment in the hotel room that they were in and she had to leave in a bit. She knew James would be brain washed after what had happened between them.

Weeks went by and after the events of the attack on New York, Natasha found out she was Pregnant and she knew who the father was. She only told Steve and Clint about it. Natasha also told Steve that it was his friends baby and man was he surprised about it. Over the 9 months of being Pregnant, Natasha gave birth to twin girls. Natasha named them Rebecca and Avah. Steve helped Natasha with the twins as best as he could and man, was Steve that adorable with babysitting the twins when Natasha went on missions with Clint.

This is were mine and my twin sisters stories start...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who is the father of Rebecca and Avah?**

 _~Rebecca's POV~_

Me and my twin sister looks a lot like our Mother and our father, even though we didn't know our dad. Our mom never talks about our dad in front of us. She always tells Steve that I look a lot like my dad more then her while my sister looks a lot more like our mom. We didn't care much, but I couldn't help but wonder who he looks like or who he would be? I didn't care, me and my sister would enjoy having fun playing superheroes when we were like 6 years old. Our mom, Natasha taught us other to fight even when we weren't in school. Natasha allowed me to have the last name Barnes while my sister took the last name Romanov.

10 years later, me and my sis are at the age of 16 and we were in our second year of online school. We don't even have any friends besides us twin sisters. Natasha noticed this and let me and Avah go to a cafe to get coffee. She told us to come back soon after. We nodded and left, we talked about a lot of things and even talking about our dad we never even met. We got our coffee and started walking back, of course I finished my coffee and threw the cup away. I noticed a car speeding out of control and right towards my sister. I pushed her out of the way and I got hit and lost my whole right arm off. The driver called 911 and my sister calling our mom and telling her what had happened. We were only 2 blocks away and Steve saw the whole thing when he was jogging. He came over and helped me not lose blood.

I blacked out and soon woke up at the hospital. I groaned in pain and see my twin sleeping next to me in bed. I smiled and see my mom, uncle Steve and the avengers team. Steve saw I was awake and he sighed in relief.

"What happened? Where am I? Where is my right arm?" I asked and remember the car accident.

"A car accident, you're in the hospital, and Your right arm was torn off from your body," Steve answered my questions.

I just nodded and cuddled my twin and felt safe that she was there by my side. I was happy that the avengers are there and even my family. Tony Stark told me that him and Bruce are working on a robotic arm that would be connected to my nerves and I nodded. I thanked Tony and Bruce. For the next few days, my twin helped me with anything. We still were close that our twin bond won't be broken. Our mom and Steve came back after an attack of the winter soldier. Me and my sister came over to check up on them. They weren't hurt or anything, I was grateful for that. I noticed a shock expression on Steve's face as his thoughts ran through his head. I asked him what happened out on the battle field. He pulled me and my sister into another room and away from the others.

He told us that the winter soldier was our father that hasn't been in our lives of 16 years. I asked Steve If we could come with him and he agreed to that, but he had to ask Natasha for permission. Natasha agreed to us helping Steve. We had to find our dad and it took over 2 years to look for Bucky Barnes. I was in the museum looking at the new part of the museum. I see our dad for the first time with my twin sister. I smiled as my sister wrapped her arm around me. I spotted Bucky and talked to him he agreed under one thing and I agreed. He told to me to call off the shield agents and I agreed as I called them off. Avah came to my side and Bucky looked between me and Avah.

"Why is there two of you?" He asked.

"This is my twin sister. Her name is Avah Romanov and my name is Rebecca Barnes. Our mom allowed me to have the same Last name as James "Bucky" Barnes," I answered his question.

"Who might be your mother?" He asked another question.

"You know her once. Her name is Natasha," I answered back.

Tears ran down his face and hugged us both. "I have twin daughters," Bucky said.

"Yeah you do. Nick Fury whats to help you get rid of those code names out of you. He knows someone who could help," I said, "You have to trust me."

He nodded and he noticed that I dont have a right arm. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Saved my sister from a drunk driver 2 years ago, I wasn't ready for a robotic arm till I met you dad," I said and looked at him.

He was surprised and hugged us close. He agreed to get help from Nick Fury.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Hey the author here. Here is some things you need to know before chapter 2 of twins of the winter soldier. The Italic is for flashbacks and dreams/nightmares. Bold and Italic is when Jarvis said intruder alert. Got it Ok. You can now read chapter 2. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

 _~Rebecca's POV~_

As I lay in bed thinking about my dad. He went to Wakanda to get the Trigger words out of his head. The king of Wakanda, T'challa allowed me, my twin and Steve. Natasha never want to have Bucky in her life. One day, Clint told us as our mother was in a body bag was wheeled into the tower. I had to be strong for my sister. I was sad when our mother passed away and it was heart breaking to see your twin cry. Avah stayed by my side as I told her that she has me and Dad as family and she nodded. She stayed by me as I got my robotics arm on and became just like my dad. I wish he was here to see this and see me get the arm. Steve told us that he would keep us updated on our father. I was happy to hear from our uncle.

One day, I went with Clint on a mission. It was an in and out mission, get the data and get out of the base before Hydra knew they were there. I knew that they would be coming and soon got all of the data. me and Clint went without the Hydra soldiers coming after us. My twin was relieved that I was safe, thanks to mom's training. I had over the data to Tony and Bruce before cleaning up. Steve checked in with my sister about our dad. He said it would take about a year to get the coding out of his head. She understood and that she would tell me about it. I was so glad after Avah told that it would take a year before seeing our father again. I trained with my sister and try keeping us on our toes. I knew that we can do missions and have fun in between missions.

6 months later, I went on a 3 week mission with Wanda. I told my sister that I would come back in one piece and she nodded. I gave her a hug and left to go on the mission. I hated leaving my sister in the tower with Tony and Bruce, but we were spread thin. Clint with Thor and Vision on a mission in France and me with Wanda are in London, England. Me and Wanda had to get information from Hydra. Me and Wanda fought soldiers and hid till we could recover our strengths. I was saw the info area. Me and Wanda soon snuck into the info area and got the info. I told Wanda to get to the qunjet and she nodded. Before I was captured I told Wanda to tell me twin that I'll be back in one piece. I was soon captured and held prisoner by Hydra. I was tortured and abused, but I soon heard Steve's and Avah's voices. I was strapped on a table and I yelled out for them and Avah heard me. She came to me and she noticed my robotic arm was gone.

"Th...They ribbed off my robotic arm, Th...They tortured me and abused me too. I felt like how dad felt when he was under Hydra's control," I said as she helped me up.

"Don't worry, Steve is going to take you to Wakanda to be taken care of and will be there for dad," She said.

"I'll tell you how he is ok. I can promise you that," I said.

She nodded and helped me to the Qunjet. Steve and Avah was dropped off at the tower and before I left. My twin gave me my clothes for the next 6 months. I gave her a hug and left. I went to Wakanda and met T'challa. T'challa noticed that my arm was missing and he told me that the scientists are making me an arm like my dad. I smiled and asked him how was Bucky. He told me that my dad is doing fine and that 50% of the trigger words are gone. I nodded and went to the guest room that Steve was in before me. I set my bag down, I got into a tank top and shorts on for bed. I never had a night away from my twin. I went to visit my dad before I went to bed. I came over to where dad and looks at him. I sighed and rubbed the glass softly. I knew that Hydra won't be coming after my dad anytime soon. I said goodnight to him before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bucky is alright**

 _~Avah's POV~_

I waited to hear my sister's voice the next day, She was with dad and I couldn't get my mind off them. I knew that I won't give up hopes for my twin sister and dad. They're both tough and amazing while battling. The day me and Steve saved my twin from Hydra, Steve told me I fought just like my mom, but I couldn't surpass my sister though. I soon see a video message from her and answered. Me and her talked for a bit before she got her new put on. I told her to contact me about our dad and she nodded. I was happy to see her, she seemed happy.

I can't wait to see them both after the six months are up and that our family are back together once again. I couldn't be any happier, so I went to trained with Sam when he was off of a mission and I wanna be just like my sister. I wanted to be tough like her and our dad. I trained hard with or without any help. I trained when I had free time.

 _~Rebecca's POV~_

 _~6 months later~_

I was training with one of the guards. I was fast on my feet and staying focused. I defeated that guard and smiled. I wiped the sweat away and turned around to see T'challa. I greeted him and he smiled. He told me that my dad was up and about. He had his new robotic arm. I told him that I would be there after I finished training and he told me that he would bring Bucky to me before I finished. I nodded and continued training. I trained with 5 guards while blind folded. I still defeated them and they were amazed and asked how I defeated them with the blind fold on. I told them that I did it after training with my deceased mother and they nodded.

I took it off and finished training. Just as promised T'challa came with Bucky. I gave him a hug and smiled happy. Bucky hugged back and knew that me and my twin both missed him. So later that day, me and Bucky came back to the Avengers towers. We both had bags of our clothes in our hands. We didn't want the avengers to know we were coming back just yet. Me and Bucky entered the tower and I yelled out for my twin. She came running to me and Bucky (Thanks to the super soldier blood running through us both) and she hugged us both. She was happy to see us both and she smiled at us.

"Matching arms nice," She said with a smile.

"I bet uncle Stevie is taking a nap in his room," I asked.

"Yep he just came back from a mission in Canada. It was a month mission. He finished before the month ended," Avah said.

"Let's surprise him before he wakes up from his nap," I said and she nodded.

Me and Bucky hid somewhere and she called the whole team, even Steve who woke up from his nap, came to the common living room. She told that me and Bucky would be coming back soon. They never noticed mine and Bucky's bag near the door. I smiled and soon me and Bucky came out of hiding. Everyone was proud and happy to see us both. Steve had his friend back, me and my twin have our father in our lives. Bucky wanted to know me and my twin both. We told him that we have to do a sleepover in the living room and he nodded.

That night, me, Avah and Bucky did a sleep over in the living room and having fun. So me and Avah talked about our life with Natasha before he came back to them. He smiled. He even asked about what had happened to my right arm. I told him that an idiot driver, who might be drunk, was going to hit my sister and I pushed her away. I lost my arm after being hit. He felt angry about that, I even told him that the idiot driver went to prison for 6 to 10 years to life for attempted murder. He hugged us both. We smiled happily as we hugged back. We had our dad in our lives and we don't want anything bad happen to Bucky.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Night Terrors**

 _~Rebecca's POV~_

I was doing my own training while listening to music. Bucky knew I was pushing myself hard and I didn't know what to do besides training. Avah is worried. She knew I was having night terrors and she came over to me. I looked at her and she nudges me away from training. Bucky was glad that me and Avah were close. Avah took me to my room to rest. As my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Avah covered me and set my headphones and phone next to my bed on the nightstand. She left my room and told everyone not to bother me. Avah told Steve if she yells or screams, it was a night terror. Avah went on a mission with Clint and Tony.

 _~Begin of the night terror~_

 _I looked around and saw it was the room I was in before I was rescued. I noticed I was strapped to the table and saw the Hydra scientist ready to torture me. I screamed out of fear. I tried to get free and failing. I wanted to be with my sister and dad. I screamed, but didn't hear any noise. I was scared and wanted to wake up badly._

 _I didn't know I was being shaking awake. I kept screaming for my life.  
_

 _~end of the night terror~_

Steve woke me up and I was shaking badly. I woke up and got out of bed and away from Steve. Bucky noticed my fear as he stepped closer to me. I hugged him and cried onto his chest. He knew how badly the night terrors are. Steve said that there should be a camera in my room to watch while I slept and Bucky nodded. He wanted to make sure I was ok and he wanted to make sure I was safe and sound.

In the morning, I had dark circles under my eyes and my sister is worried for me, she hated seeing me like this. Wanda asked to help me out and I told her that I'll be ok for a while. She nodded and I needed some time to get this night terror under control. I told Wanda that I'll ask if something happens and she nodded with a soft smile. I was glad to have this wonderful family that are the avengers.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for making this short. I'll need some days to get more in this wonderful story of mine. Hope you guys like it :P :)_**


End file.
